worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 People
SPOILER ALERT: This page is full of them. Read with caution until you've beaten Chapter 2. For people and places first introduced in Chapter 1 of World's End, please visit this page. __TOC__ People ''Playable Characters 'Aizu''' Age: ?? A girl of few words, who claims to be from a village called Setora but seems somewhat confused about her origins. She is met by Tevoran and Company in Pagoya Hole, where she is rescued from an unpleasant encounter with two drunken Redshields by Ysabel's rather impetuous intervention. She is being pursued by the forces of both Vorona and Hrvain for unknown reasons. At a certain point, she precisely predicts Vadim's death, however, Ivan just takes her word as a joke.(At the interval between 7-2~7-3, when Vadim is stunned and took away by Zofia, Aizu says "He'll be dead soon."; then, at the beginning of 8-1, after Vadim's death, she says "I told you so.") 'Reynold Chesterfield' Age: 44 A Hillman, master of the Hidden Art, and amateur percussionist. After desperation drove him to criminal acts, he was defeated by Tevoran and Company, and now serves them in hopes of matching their martial prowess. 'Zofia Czartoryska' Age: 2X A machinist, gunner, and smuggler living primarily in Masori and Vorona. Enjoys fine wine and destructive weaponry of all sorts. After the fall of Masori to Voronese forces, she joined Tevoran and Company, though her reasons for doing so are unclear. 'Martin Oskaran van Arkanad' Age: 24 Prince of Vorona, eldest child of Oskar, and brother of Rudolf and Vera. Upon returning home from a military campaign, Martin questioned his father's policies, and was disinherited in favor of his younger brother. ---- ''Enemy Characters: 'Warden Lubomir' Overbearing boss of a Tiervan jail, prone to hyperbolic ranting and obsessed with his own masculinity. 'The Cloaked Woman (AKA Fallon) A mysterious practioner of the supernatural arts. Working in league with Hrvancais forces, she pursues Aizu for unknown reasons. '''Bernard & Claude Hasthilt Twin brothers, and members of the Redshields, a notoriously brutish and violent force of mercenaries originating from the rural regions of Vorona. Bernard's ear was bitten off by Aizu in one of their earlier encounters, though it seems to have regrown. 'Mutant Foreman(The Howler)' An enormous, brutish creature encountered among the Subhumans during Tevoran & Company's journey along Zofia's underground railway. 'Rudolf Oskaran van Arkanad' Prince of Vorona, son of Oskar and brother of Martin and Vera. Rudolf has grown increasingly unbalanced in recent years, and has known addictions to drugs and unorthodox sex practices. Nonetheless, he was recently declared the new Heir of Vorona. 'Sewer Shaman' An unhinged denizen of Vorona's sewers, and recent recipient of supernatural powers over his foul domain. 'Duriken' Chancellor of Vorona and chief advisor of Oskar. He is rumored to be responsible for Vorona's recent aggression against its neighbors, and is sometimes claimed to be the true power behind the throne. ---- ''Non-Playable Characters: 'Hassan Zagmarouf (AKA the Merchant) A somewhat opportunistic purveyor of goods encountered by Tevoran and Company during their stay on the Eastern Plains. Provides the party with Aizu's axe free of charge. '''Vera Oskaria van Arkanad Princess of Vorona, youngest child of Oskar and sister of Martin and Rudolf. With her pure heart and magnanimous nature, she is well-loved by all the people of her kingdom. 'Oskar II Cedrican van Arkanad' King of Vorona; father of Martin, Rudolf and Vera. He currently seeks to reconquer the “breakaway” nations that were once part of Vorona's greater empire. Some question the extent to which his policies are influenced by Duriken, his chancellor. Places 'Emeria' A port city on the eastern end of the Valelands, on the shores of the Solet Sea. Primarily a trading hub in its earlier years, in recent times it has gained reknown as a center of knowledge, where philosophers and academics gather from across the region. The city recently fell to Voronese forces, and was transfered to Hrvancais control. Groups 'Arvanois' An ethnic group occupying the regions near the eastern Valelands, around the Solet Sea. The realms of Emeria and Hrvain are largely composed of Arvanois. 'Hillmen' A reclusive group of clannish survivalists, largely dwelling in the wilderness on the fringes of Tierva's domain. Among their many esoteric skills, the most reknowned is the Hidden Art, a deadly form of hand-to-hand combat. 'Subhuman' Member of a mysterious race of subterranean troglodytes, encountered by Tevoran and Company during their escape from Masori along Zofia's underground railway. Their larger comrades, such as the Mutant Foreman, seem to serve as their overseers. Category:People & Places